Never Say Goodbye
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: I guess I always knew that sooner or later I would meet my match. That I would come up against an enemy I had no hope of conquering. But little did I know that my greatest adversary would be one of the most insignificant: sickness.
1. Infection

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is Kurama'sGirl88, coming to you with my second story! I had so much fun with 'Catch Me When I Fall' I just couldn't wait to write another one. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first story. Ok, this one is from Kurama's point of view. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and once again, all the boys are just friends. Nothing else. Thank ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

'Kurama! Behind you!'

I turned just in time to dodge the demon's fist. I ducked under his arm, landing a massive punch to his jaw. I smiled inwardly with satisfaction as I felt his dog-like maw shatter.

The demon fell back, howling in pain. Pulling a rose from my hair, I quickly silenced the thing by slitting its throat.

I turned around. My friends had just finished up with the rest of the low-life demons. They had been crawling around the city, murdering innocent humans.

Well, they wouldn't anymore.

Yusuke came running up to me, grinning from ear to ear. He ran a bloodied hand through his hair. 'Well, we showed them, huh?' he jeered. I nodded, smiling. Kuwabara came running up, too, though he didn't look nearly as pleased.

'Aw, man,' he grimaced as he peered down at his jacket. It was bloody and torn. 'I just bought this. Why did these stupid demons have to bleed so much?' He pulled off the tattered piece of clothing, letting it fall to the ground disgustedly.

Hiei appeared abruptly by my side. Kuwabara, surprised, jumped. He landed on a patch of blood, slipped, and landed on his butt in the middle of the gore. Yusuke didn't even try and hold back his laughter. I, too, started laughing. Hey, it was pretty funny.

'Yeah, yeah,' Kuwabara grumbled. 'Laugh it up, fox-boy.' He stood up, but only succeeded in falling back down again.

'Sorry, Kuwabara,' I apologized, though in truth I wasn't the least bit sorry. Watching Kuwabara play the klutz was not the least bit old. Really.

'Well, I'm gonna go home,' Yusuke announced. 'Keiko's making dinner, since my mom's out on the town. You're all invited, if ya wanna come.' Hiei glared a flat out refusal at the detective. I declined politely, seeing as how much homework I had.

Kuwabara went along with Yusuke. I swear, those two wouldn't go anywhere unless free food was involved.

I turned to Hiei. The little fire demon was cleaning his katana, looking murderous. Huh. That was odd. Killing demons usually put him in a good mood.

'Well, Hiei?' I asked. He turned to me, looking as though he had just noticed I was still there. 'What are you planning for tonight?'

He just glared at me. Fine. I was going to ask if he would like to sleep at my house, since it looked like it was about to rain, but if he was going to act like a little jerk, he could just get wet.

I turned, and, with a wave goodbye, set off toward my house. My mother was supposed to be home, but her new job sometimes had her working late. That was ok with me. Sure, I would have liked her to be home more often, but this job made her happy. And if it made her happy, I was willing to sacrifice a few hours without her company.

I entered our apartment a few minutes later._ Odd, _I thought, _everything is so quiet._ That building usually had some manner of noise that seeped through the walls. As I walked down the hall to my bedroom, a strange sense of foreboding settled in my heart.

_What is going on? _I peered into my mother's room.

What I saw scared me.

My mother, Shiori, was laying in her bed, deathly pale and weak. Some doctors were crowded around her bed. One of them looked up, and, seeing me, motioned me inside the room.

'We have some bad news, Suichi,' he said to me. I nodded, numb. What was wrong with my mother?

'It seems your mother has contracted a very deadly illness,' the doctor continued. 'We don't now exactly what it is. It looks like a new disease.'

'Why isn't she in the hospital?' I demanded. She needed emergency care, not a house call!

'…That's the thing,' the doctor finally replied. He refused to meet my eyes. 'This disease is very, very contagious. Five other residents of this building have caught it.' He paused, studying my face. 'We can't move any of them to the hospital. The risk of infection is just too great.'

I guess I already knew what he was about to say. I just didn't want to hear it.

'And…?' I prompted.

'And,' the doctor sighed, 'we have to quarantine this apartment building. No one can leave. If they did, they could spread this sickness across town. We want to keep it as isolated as possible.'

'I don't understand,' I said. Actually, I understood perfectly. I needed it to be said out loud, though. That was the only way I would believe it.

'It means that you, your mother, everyone in this building is stuck. You can't leave the building. Not even us.' He motioned to the other doctors in the room. 'You are quarantined, Suichi. For now, there will be no contact to the outside world until we find a cure.'

I noticed as a shadow passed across the doctor's face. 'There's something more,' I stated. It wasn't a question; it was fact.

'Since this disease is so contagious,' the doctor said, 'all of us, every healthy person in this building, is nearly guaranteed to become sick.' He looked at me sharply. 'In fact, you could be infected right now.'

I was stunned. An epidemic had seized my apartment building. Five people were sick, my mother included. The rest of us were trapped, unable to leave the building. We would become sick.

What could I do?

To be continued…

Author's Note: What is this sickness? Who else will become infected? Is there a cure? Will it be found before it's too late? So many questions. Don't worry; they'll all be answered in the chapters to come. I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story! Please, please review! Please! Thanks! Until next time!


	2. Quarantine

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well, here's the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

I woke up that night shivering and covered in sweat. At first I thought I was sick, but after a moment I realized I had had a nightmare. It was there, on the edge of my memory; a bad thought, something silent yet haunting. I don't know why; it just seemed like everything was scarier now that my mother was sick.

I lay in bed for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, I got up, unable to sleep. Groping in the dark, I quickly located the surgical mask and gloves I had been given. It was standard now; all healthy people were to wear them to ward off infection.

Even as I tied on the mask, I realized how hopeless it all was. We had all, doctors included, been exposed to the disease for a long period of time. If this sickness was as contagious as they said, masks and gloves wouldn't help. But even then, I put them on. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had to cling to some small bit of comfort, that we would escape infection and be ok.

I walked softly down the hall to my mother's room. Peering in, I saw that only one doctor was with her. Dr. Hirigoshi, someone had called her. She was a tall woman, with honey-blond hair and dancing blue eyes. She looked up as I entered the room.

'Suichi, you really should be in bed,' she chided softly. 'It's one in the morning.'

'I know.' I sat on the edge of my mother's bed, taking her limp hand in mine. 'I just couldn't sleep.'

Dr. Hirigoshi glanced at me in concern. She placed her gloved hand on my forehead.

'No fever,' she said, smiling slightly. 'That's good.' Suddenly, the woman looked very tired. She sighed, fishing in her bag for a syringe.

'Is it really that bad here?' I asked. The doctor nodded.

'Six others have come down with it,' she informed me. 'Eleven people in all, and it's only the first night.'

A tremor of fear shook me. Standing up, I squeezed my mother's hand one last time before heading for the door.

'I'm going to try and get some more sleep,' I said. Dr. Hirigoshi nodded, catching my meaning.

'I'll wake you if anything changes,' she said, motioning toward my mother. She smiled comfortingly. Of course, I couldn't see her smile because of the mask, but her eyes crinkled the way anyone's would if they smiled. I allowed myself to make assumptions.

I walked slowly back to my room. Sitting heavily on the bed, I reflected over all that had happened. It seemed like a lifetime ago I had waved goodbye to my friends before coming here, when it had only been about half a day. Sighing heavily, I fell back on my bed, almost instantly caught in the throes of slumber.

The next day passed agonizingly slowly. I tended to my mother, hoping for some improvement, but unfortunately her condition remained the same. Four others came down with the disease, and by evening the whole building was practically choking with fear.

As evening faded into night, I sat at my desk, doing homework. Hmph, not that I would be turning it in anytime soon. I just wanted to keep my mind occupied.

Suddenly, a soft tapping interrupted my thoughts.

_Oh, Inari. No. _Seized with dread, I did not want to turn around, did not want to face my window. I knew who was standing there. I knew, but I ignored it.

The tapping became more insistent, until Hiei was practically knocking my window in with the hilt of his katana. Finally, I turned around. Slowly, I got up and walked over to the window.

Hiei eyed my mask and gloves curiously. 'Open the window,' he mouthed. Somberly, I shook my head in a determined no.

'Open the window,' he mouthed again. I could see he was getting ticked, but I refused to let him in. The last thing I wanted was for one of my friends to get stuck in this hell hole.

Hiei glared bloody murder at me. I still shook my head, hoping that the fire demon would catch the pleading look in my eyes. Maybe he would get the hint and go away.

But this was Hiei. He wouldn't be turned away that easily. And I knew it. Sighing, I shot one last look of apology at him. Then, reaching up, I closed the blinds in his face.

I knew he was furious. I felt his ki disappear as he took off. I felt miserable. First this stupid sickness, and now my best friend probably wanted my head.

I opened the blinds once I was sure that Hiei was gone. I turned to finish my homework.

Unfortunately, I turned a little too fast. The room spun as dizziness overcame me. Only then did I realize I hadn't eaten in two days. The ground rose up to meet me as I fell in a dead faint.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Confused, I sat up.

And nearly screamed in shock.

Sitting there, _there_, on the foot of my bed, was Hiei. I stumbled over quite a few words before I managed to choke out something.

'How did you get in here!'

Hiei smirked. 'Broke a window,' he said, pointing towards my window. Sure enough, he had shattered the window panes.

I was out of bed in an instant. 'You baka!' I hissed. 'The sickness might be airborne!'

Nearly panicking, I grabbed some cardboard from under my bed and blocked the holes. There. Now there was at least _some_ form of a barrier.

'Sickness?' Hiei echoed.

I shook my head as I looked at him. The stupid little demon couldn't leave now. He was quarantined, just like me.

What a fine mess I found myself in.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, that's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little slow, but it is setting up for the rest of the story. Ok, Please please review! Thanks everyone. Until next time!


	3. Epidemic

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all who've reviewed it! Oh, and I'd like to send a shout out to one of my best friends. Her birthday is August 8th. Happy Birthday, Ashlee! Ok, on with the story!

'What do you mean I can't leave!'

I sighed, trying to keep my composure in the face of Hiei's fury. 'We are quarantined in this building,' I explained for the hundredth time. 'You included.'

Hiei turned away, grumbling under his breath. I sighed again, but it was out of relief. Despite his frustration at being stuck here, in a building full of sick humans, I knew he wouldn't leave. He was an honorable demon, at least, and he realized the danger he could bring if he left.

But that didn't stop him from taking his anger out on me.

I stood up, tossing him a pair of mask and gloves. 'Put these on,' I instructed. Still muttering, he complied. 'I'm going to tend my mother. You do as you see fit, _but don't leave_.' Turning around, I left the room without looking back.

As I stepped into the hall I encountered Dr. Hirigoshi. Her sparkling eyes were brimming with tears.

'Oh, Suichi!' she cried. I felt a sense of dread swallow my heart.

'What's wrong, Doctor?' I asked. She pointed down the hall, to one of my neighbor's rooms.

'We lost someone today,' she said. 'Mr. Tanasho died this morning.'

I shook my head in disbelief. It was only the third day! How could someone be dead? How?'

'Doctor,' I asked. 'How is my mother?' Dr. Hirigoshi's gaze faltered. She looked away, sadness darkening her eyes.

'She's…not doing so well, Suichi,' she finally replied. A cold fear slithered down my back.

'How-how long does she have?' I asked. My voice caught, clearly showing my worry.

'We don't know,' Dr. Hirigoshi said. 'Two days, maybe three, but everyone, including your mother, will die soon if we don't find a cure.'

I nodded, but in truth I had barely heard her words. With a comforting smile, Dr. Hirigoshi turned and continued down the hall, towards another patient's room. I entered my mother's room, afraid of what I might see.

My mother had lost so much weight. She was a thin, frail thing, more a shadow of her former self than anything else. I sat by her bed, taking her hand in mine. She was warm, her fever steadily rising.

One of the other doctors, Dr. Ryo, came into the room. He took my mother's temperature, shaking his head sadly.

'Doctor,' I asked tentatively. He turned, looking as if he had just noticed I was there.

'What is it, Mr. Minamino?' he asked. His voice was strained with false cheer.

'I was just wondering,' I began. 'What are the symptoms of this sickness?'

It was an offbeat question, I know. But I believed the more I knew, the better I could fight it. The better I could prevent it.

The better I could find a cure.

'Well,' Dr. Ryo replied, 'it mostly starts with a fever and chills. The person then experiences severe nausea. After that, they usually lose consciousness.' He paused, taking a deep breath. 'They then slip into a coma, and are dead by the next day.'

'Hasn't just one person died?' I asked, fearing the worst.

'No,' Dr. Ryo said. 'We just lost two more.'

I was scared. My mother was asleep, but I couldn't be sure how long it would be until she fell into a coma. Nodding to the doctor, I stood up and practically ran to my room.

'We have to go,' I said to Hiei. The demon was sitting on my bed, brooding.

'What?' he asked, jerked out of his reverie. 'Aren't you the person who just told me to stay put?'

I glared at him, not in the mood for sarcasm.

'My mother is near death,' I stated. Hiei started. 'I am going to the Makai to find an herb I know of. It may save these people.' Pulling on a backpack I had just stuffed with supplies, I turned to face Hiei. 'If you want to stay here, fine. But it would help a great deal if you came.'

'Fox,' Hiei said, standing up, 'there is nothing I want more than to leave this place.'

I grinned, nearly laughing with relief. The herb I was going to get grew on the most desolate ice plains of the Makai, but its healing properties could defeat almost any disease. I prayed that it would help my mother.

'Let's go, then,' I said. I pulled the cardboard from my window, carefully replacing it when both Hiei and I had crawled out of my room. 'Let's get Yusuke and Kuwabara, too.' Hiei sighed, but wouldn't argue with me. We started off for Yusuke's, my heart hammering with anticipation and fear.

We were going to find the cure.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, how did everybody like it? Our heroes are on their way to find a cure. How exciting! Please, please review! Thanks. Until next time!


	4. Terror

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Ok, first off, I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update. School starts in a week and things are getting pretty hectic. I'll try and update as often as possible, though. Thanks to all who reviewed! On with the story!

'I hate the Makai!'

I nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with Kuwabara's cry of frustration. After a day of traveling, my friends and I found ourselves in a rather large expanse of boggy hills. Since there was no way around them, we were forced to try and cross.

It was a disaster.

Struggling to lift my foot from the mid-calf deep muck, I overbalanced and fell forward, landing with a squelch on my face. With difficulty, I raised my head, spitting out the gritty mud. Yusuke reached down and pulled me up by my collar.

It was not the first time one of us had fallen. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's hair was the same dull brown, their clothes and skin caked with mud. Hiei was the worst off. Kuwabara had actually fallen on top of him at the beginning of our trek, pressing the poor demon into the sludge. It had taken all three of us to pull him back out.

I looked past my friends toward the other side of the bog. About a mile off was a belt of trees, signaling firm ground. I smiled.

'Look,' I said, pointing north. 'We're almost out of here.'

Yusuke sighed in relief. 'Good,' he said. 'I was starting to think this was a bad idea.' I snorted derisively, ignoring his comment. Hey, he was the one who decided to come, right?

Suddenly, Kuwabara cried out as he tripped. He fell headlong, splattering the rest of us with mud. Hiei glared at him.

'If _any_ of you fall one more time, I swear I'll make sure you don't get back up,' he spat, his words dripping venom. I stared at him in shock. He had never been so angry over things like this. Usually it was a sarcastic comment or scathing remark, never an outright threat.

'Hey, Kurama,' Yusuke whispered. 'Don't fall down.' I managed to laugh nervously at his weak attempt at a joke. Something was wrong with Hiei, but what?

I trudged my way over to the demon, leaving Yusuke to pull Kuwabara up. Hiei looked away as I came to his side.

'Inari, Hiei, what's wrong?' I asked. He 'hned' at me, not replying. I sighed.

'Come on, little dragon,' I implored, using my nickname for him. He hated that name with a vengeance, and I knew it. I only used it when I needed his attention.

It worked. He turned, glaring at me. 'Won't you tell me what's bothering you?' I asked.

Hiei just sneered and kept walking. I sighed again, my patience wearing thin. Shaking my head, I let it go. He'd talk later.

That evening we made it to the trees. Luckily, there was a small stream running through it. We all washed off, grateful to be clean. I made a fire, and soon we were lounging around, taking a short reprieve.

'So, Kurama,' Yusuke asked. 'How far to the ice plains?' I pointed farther north.

'It's just a little farther,' I replied. 'We should make it by morning.' Kuwabara groaned.

'What?' he complained. 'We're gonna travel through the night?'

'Yes,' I answered. 'But you two can sleep for a couple hours. We'll go when the moon rises.'

Kuwabara seemed happy with that. He promptly rolled over, falling asleep amazingly fast. Yusuke followed suit, and soon the two humans were snoring quite loudly.

Shaking my head in amusement, I turned to regard Hiei. The demon was sitting with his back against a tree, his eyes closed in an uneasy sleep. Standing up, I made my way over to him quietly.

I started in surprise when I got a closer look at him. He was very pale, and cold sweat beaded his brow. I placed my hand against his forehead, being careful not to press on the Jagan eye.

'Inari, Hiei!' I exclaimed, jerking my hand away. 'You're burning up!'

My cry woke up the little demon. He glared at me through glassy eyes.

'What do you want, fox?' he growled. I shook my head in surprise.

'Hiei, you have a fever,' I said. He shook his head stubbornly.

'You forget that I'm a fire demon,' he snapped. 'I don't get 'fevers.''

He shivered abruptly. I grabbed a blanket from my pack, handing it to him.

'Face it, Hiei,' I said. 'You're sick.'

Sick. The thought brought Dr. Ryo's words back.

_'Well, it mostly starts with a fever and chills. The person then experiences severe nausea. After that, they usually lose consciousness. They then slip into a coma, and are dead by the next day.'_

'Hiei,' I said urgently. 'Now is not the time to be stubborn. Be honest and tell me how you feel.'

He glared at me yet again, but hesitated when he caught the pleading look in my eyes. He resisted for a moment, then sighed in resignation.

'I feel cold,' he said. 'But my skin is warm. I can't eat, either. It won't stay down.'

I closed my eyes as sick fear washed over me. 'All right,' I said. I tried my best to keep my voice steady. 'You just wrap up and go back to sleep, ok?'

Hiei looked at me doubtfully, but nodded. Easing down, he covered himself with the blanket and once again fell into a restless sleep.

I moved over to the fire, the situation overwhelming. I drew a shuddering breath, fighting down panic.

Yusuke woke up at that, looking over at me in bleary concern. Shaking off sleep, he came and sat next to me.

'What's wrong, Kurama?' he asked. I looked at him, unshed tears shining in my eyes. I said only two words, but Yusuke understood perfectly what it meant.

'Hiei's sick.'

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. First Kurama's mother, now his best friend. Time suddenly just got a lot shorter. What will happen to Hiei? What's going on in the Human World? Will anyone survive? So many questions. Hehehe. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Please review! Until next time!


	5. Determination

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the grammar tip, by the way. But I think I'll stick with how I've been typing. I don't get a lot of time on the computer, and the single quote saves me a lot of time. Thanks for reviewing! On with the story!

Later that night we continued on our journey. Originally, I had not wanted to move Hiei, but the fire demon argued so vehemently that I had to let him come along. Stubborn little baka.

Dawn broke, cold and dreary. As I looked north, I smiled happily. There, in the distance, were the ice plains. We would get there by noon.

Hopefully.

I looked in concern at all three of my friends. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed all right. That was good. The last thing we needed was another of us falling sick.

I was terribly worried about Hiei, though. The poor demon was white as bone and shaking violently. Despite my many urgings, he refused to stop, refused to take a rest. He trudged on, determined to complete this mission.

We had cleared the forest and were walking across a broad expanse of grassy terrain. Several twisting trees dotted the landscape, but other than that, there were no breaks in the scenery. I bit my bottom lip, anxiety tightening in my chest. Would we find the herb in time?

Suddenly, Hiei stumbled. He fell to his knees, retching violently. I was beside him in an instant, Yusuke and Kuwabara hovering over my shoulder.

'Hiei?' I asked softly. He didn't reply, his eyes closed as he gasped for air. He supported himself with one arm, the other clutching his stomach.

Panic rose in my throat, threatening to suffocate me. Putting one hand under Hiei, I gently brought him down to the ground, rolling him onto his back. Yusuke tore open his backpack, pulling out the sleeping bag he had brought. Kuwabara helped the detective slide the bag under Hiei. I found my blanket and used it to cover him.

'What do we do know?' Yusuke asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but it shook with fear.

'We make camp here,' I answered. Yusuke looked relieved at having something to do. He and Kuwabara began to set up camp while I sat by Hiei. The fire demon had stopped throwing up, simply because his stomach was empty. He hadn't eaten anything in a while.

My thoughts strayed to my mother. How was she doing? If Hiei had gotten this far in the sickness after only one day, how much time did Shiori have left? Terrified, I forced those thoughts away. I knew they would overwhelm me, and I couldn't afford that distraction.

Hiei moaned softly. I bent forward to put my hand on his forehead. His fever had risen drastically. Cold sweat matted his hair, and his eyes moved restlessly behind closed lids.

'Hiei? Are you all right?' I asked. Stupid question, I know. But I needed to get some type of response from him.

'…cold,' Hiei mumbled. I grabbed another blanket, wrapping my friend even more warmly. He muttered a thanks, his voice strained.

Well, I was in a fix and no mistake. Hiei was not fit to travel, and he needed someone to take care of him. And, no offense to them, but I didn't exactly trust Yusuke and Kuwabara in a situation like this. Not with a sick, volatile fire demon on our hands. But he also needed the cure, as did my mother and every other sick person. How were we to find the herb in time?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara argued about how they should start a fire. Their raised voices grated on my nerves. Finally, exasperated, I jumped up, and, snatching the matches from Yusuke, started a roaring blaze.

'There,' I snapped. 'Now, could you please do something useful instead of proving what idiots you both are!'

I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. 'Sorry,' I said, ashamed. 'It's not right of me to take my frustration out on you.'

Yusuke walked over to my side, draping an arm comfortingly about my shoulders. 'It's ok, fox-boy,' he assured me. 'Kuwabara and I _are_ idiots. We just have to be reminded every once and a while.'

I smiled, turning my attention back to Hiei. He had settled into an uneasy sleep. I shivered. How much longer until he was in a coma?

'We have a problem,' I said. 'Hiei can't go on, but we need to find the herb.'

'That's easy,' Yusuke said. 'Kuwabara and I'll take care of him. You go find the herb. Besides, you're the only one who's been on the ice plains before. You'd find it faster than us.'

'I thought of that,' I replied absently. To be honest, I was more worried for those two humans than for Hiei. Once, a long time before, I had taken care of Hiei when he had a cold. He had nearly knocked me unconscious when I suggested that he should take some medicine. My jaw _still_ hurts from where he punched me.

'It's just…' I sighed. 'I don't want to leave him. What if he gets worse? What if he-'

I couldn't finish the thought. Once again, an image of my mother rose up before my eyes. I hastily turned away from my friends, furiously wiping away the tears that had come.

'You can trust us,' Yusuke said. He picked up my bag, motioning for me to take it. 'Hiei needs you to find that herb. It'll do him no good if all of us were here without a cure.'

Steeling my resolve, I nodded determinedly. I took my bag from Yusuke. On an impulse, I kneeled next to Hiei.

'Hiei,' I called softly. His eyes opened, glassy and round.

'Yeah, fox?' he rasped. I let out a shuddering breath.

'I…I'm leaving,' I explained. I don't know why, but I felt that Hiei needed to know. It would have been wrong of me to leave without saying anything. 'I'm going to find a cure for you. Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to take care of you.'

Somehow, Hiei managed to roll his eyes. I smiled weakly.

'Baka fox,' he coughed. 'Those two'll kill me.'

I grasped Hiei's hand briefly before standing up. 'Just hang on,' I said. He nodded before closing his eyes. 'I'll be back soon, I promise.'

'Be careful,' Hiei whispered. He fell asleep then, his sickness draining his strength. I sighed deeply, turning toward the plains.

'I'll see you later,' I said to Yusuke, trying to lighten the tension. He nodded, seeming to convince me as much as himself.

I set my jaw, taking my first steps toward the ice plains. I had to bring back that herb, for Hiei, for my mother, for everyone. But one word rang through my head as I set off.

Alone.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, how'd ya like it? This is my longest chapter so far, I think. Funny, I thought it would be my shortest. Please review! Love to hear from you! Until next time!


	6. Failure

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm gonna be an 8th grader! Yaaaayyy! I'll apologize right now; since school is starting this week, it'll be pretty difficult for me to update frequently, what with homework and sports. I'll try my best, but please cut me some slack. Thanks so, so much! On with the story!

It was cold. Very cold. The only thing I could see was snow. It stretched for miles around me, a white, merciless wasteland. A freezing wind bit at me, blinding my sight and numbing whatever was exposed. I trudged on, my tracks in the ankle-deep snow wiped away almost as soon as I lifted my foot.

Raising my hand slowly, I wrapped my scarf more securely about my neck and mouth. Thank Inari I had thought to pack winter clothes. Without them, I would have been dead in minutes.

Once again I regretted that Hiei was ill. How more favorable it would have been if I was the sick one and he the healthy! He would have lasted much longer than me in these freezing conditions. Hey, being a fire demon has its perks. And I know he would have been able to find the herb. He's smart enough to recognize one.

But fate had not been with us. Hiei was the one lying deathly ill, and I was the one struggling across the ice plains. It was my responsibility to save my friend, my mother, everyone, and I was determined to complete my mission. Setting my jaw, I plowed ahead, not ready to give up.

I drew another deep breath, my throat raw from the cold. _Why does this stupid plant have to grow on the bloody ice plains! _I growled in my head. I balled my gloved fists as I took another step, my nails biting through the cloth into my palms. This was frustrating! I was afraid I wouldn't find the plant in time.

Suddenly, my heart jumped as I peered ahead through the swirling blizzard. There, just a couple hundred yards ahead of me, were giant snowdrifts. I quickened my pace, eager to reach the mounds.

The flurry around me thickened, growing more intense as I fell to my knees beside the first mound. I started digging, the snow freezing onto my gloves. The snow was light and easy to move. I managed to smile weakly.

_Hang on, Hiei, _I thought. _You and Mother will be safe soon._

I dug a bit deeper, but the cold was starting to numb my hands. I couldn't feel a thing. It took me a moment to realize that the feeling in my feet was completely gone, too. An angry growl escaped my lips. I didn't want it to end, not like this. Not before all the sick people were cured!

Something brushed against my forearm. Looking down, I nearly laughed with relief.

It was the herb.

I wrapped my stiffening hands around the long, slender plant. With a tremendous tug, I yanked the herb free. It was a deep green, the leaves wide and covered in what looked like velvet. Small, pearl-like buds shined along the stem. This was what I had been searching for. This would cure my mother and the others.

Dragging myself to my knees, I tried to stand up. Unfortunately, I only succeeded in falling sideways. The snow pressed against my face, so cold it burned. With a muffled yelp, I scrambled up, using most of my depleted strength.

It was then I realized I would probably never make it. The cold was too much for my human form. When I was Yoko, I had crossed the ice plains with relative ease. But I had been a demon then. Now, I was a mortal.

But I wasn't about to give up. Not yet! Slowly, agonizingly, I pulled out my water canteen. _Thanks, Hiei, _I thought as I fumbled with the cap. Before we had entered those boggy hills, Hiei had put a touch of heat in each of our canteens. That way they wouldn't freeze when we reached the plains.

Finally pulling off the cap, I slipped the herb in. The water immediately turned a pale green, like green tea. There. Now all everyone had to do was take a mouthful of this, and hopefully it would work. Since the disease had been contained to my apartment building, I knew I had enough herb water to cure all the sick people. That was a stroke of luck.

I stumbled forward, determined to at least get this herb water to my friends. Hiei knew the properties of this plant; he would know what to do. I only hoped I wasn't too late.

I trudged on for an hour, my feeling almost completely gone. The skin on my hands and face was the lightest shade of blue. My eyesight was blurry, but from my condition or the blizzard I didn't know. I forced myself to continue, each step growing more and more painful. I ground my teeth, not ready to give up.

Finally, after a few more hours, the snow started to recede. I knew in my heart I was nearing the end of the plains. I quickened my pace, though it hurt to do so, eager to leave this frozen hell behind. I saw the grassy land ahead of me and knew how close I was to my friends.

Unfortunately, it was then that my body decided it had had enough. My knees buckled, and I fell, my hand scratching futilely against the dirt-smeared snow. I growled, close to tears. About a half-mile away I could see my friends' campfire. I was so close! So close, and I would never make it.

I managed to prop myself up on my arms, one hand lying uselessly on top of my canteen. I couldn't carry it anymore. With my other hand, I clumsily tied the canteen's strap around my left hand. That way I could still keep it with me.

With a gasp, more pain than lack of air, I dragged myself forward, my legs useless. My strength was slipping away alarmingly fast. I struggled to continue, but I just couldn't. With a cry I fell, sprawled just a quarter of a mile from my friends, the cure tied to my hand. Just a little farther, just a little…

The irony was not lost on me as I fell into darkness.

To be continued…

Author's Note: tear ok, that wasn't fair. I hate myself for just writing that. Poor, poor Kurama. What is going to happen to our favorite fox? And what about Hiei? Shiori? I promise to update as soon as possible. Please, please, please review! Thanks!


	7. Meetings

Author's Note: Hello everybody! I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. Gomen nasai! I want to thank all those who reviewed, but I especially want to thank KyoHana. Your reviews are absolutely wonderful! Arigato, everyone! Ok, on with the story!

I was warm. That one thought seeped through my blurry consciousness. Who cared if I was warm? It didn't mean anything.

Wait…I was warm!

The revelation startled me. I forced my eyes open, trying to focus on my hazy surroundings. After a moment I realized I was lying on my back, thickly covered with blankets, beside a roaring fire. The ground beneath me was even and hard, not rocky like you would expect from dirt. I looked straight up, which was not difficult from my position. There was a sloping roof above my head, supported by sturdy wooden beams.

'So, you're awake.'

I turned my head towards the voice, trying to sit up. I fell back almost instantly, however. A slender figure appeared by my side.

'You shouldn't move yet. You just woke up!'

Blearily, I focused on the speaker's face. She looked to be about my age, with long, metallic gold hair shot with bright silver and vibrant blue eyes. She could have passed as a human, except that her ears narrowed into an elegant point. She smiled down at my confused look.

'What a place to wake up, huh?' she said. Despite myself, I nodded, causing her to laugh, a melodic, sparkling sound. I found that I liked it when she laughed.

'Wh-who are you,' I asked, my voice raspy and hoarse. It hurt to talk.

'My name is Shigiri,' she answered. 'I found you about a mile away from here and brought you back. I thought you were dead.'

'Were there any campfires by the place I was laying?' I asked. Shigiri thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

'Sorry,' she said. 'You were alone out there on the plains.'

I nodded, expecting as much. In my state, I had hallucinated my friends' campfire. I sighed, disappointed.

I tried sitting up again, this time succeeding. 'My name is Kurama,' I greeted, my voice growing stronger with each word. 'Thank you for taking care of me, Shigiri.'

She waved me off, smiling. 'No problem,' she said cheerily. She stood up, smoothing down her skirt. 'Do you want something to eat? You looked starved.'

I nodded, watching as Shigiri made food. My thoughts strayed to my friends, and to Hiei. A thrill of fear slipped down my spine.

'Shigiri,' I said, stopping the girl. She turned to me curiously, blue eyes shining. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Not that long,' she said hurriedly, seeing my look of panic. 'Just about a day.'

'That's all?' I asked. She nodded, smiling at my confusion.

'I healed you,' she continued matter-of-factly. When I continued to look bewildered, she sighed, feigning exasperation. It would have worked, but she kept smiling.

'I have healing powers,' she explained. 'Look.' Picking up the knife she was using to cut up a fish, she sliced herself across the palm. I started, surprised. Holding her cut hand palm up, she touched the wound with her left hand's fingertips. The cut glowed for a moment before vanishing.

'See?' Shigiri asked, holding out her palm. 'I can heal things. I healed you, too. You could say I have portable life support.' She laughed again, returning to her cooking.

I quickly calculated my time away from my friends and family. By my figuring, I had left my mother two days ago. Dr. Hirigoshi had said my mother had three days, so I still had time. Hiei had started to show symptoms the day before. He still had time, too. But how much? Hiei had been unusually susceptible to this disease. Did he have a shorter time than everyone else?

My train of thought was broken as Shigiri set down some food before me. It smelled delicious, and it was hot. Despite my sore throat, I ate every last bit, Shigiri sitting beside me, drinking some tea.

'So, Shigiri,' I asked, motioning toward her ears. 'Forgive me for asking, but what are you, exactly?'

A flash of old grief welled in Shigiri's beautiful eyes. I was about to apologize when she started talking.

'I know it sounds impossible,' she said, a sad smile on her face, 'but I'm human.'

'You are?' I asked, but not rudely. Shigiri nodded, staring off into space.

'Yes,' she continued, 'I am. I'm sixteen, about your age, I would guess?' When I nodded, she smiled. 'I thought so. Well, I used to live in Tokyo. The far outskirts of it, actually. I lived with my mother and father. When I was thirteen, my best friend and I were walking home from school. We decided to take a short cut through this small wood behind my home. As we were jumping a creek, she tripped and fell.' Shigiri grimaced subconsciously. 'She landed on a branch. It pierced her through the stomach.

'I panicked. She was lying there, dying, and I couldn't do anything about it. I kneeled beside her and put my hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. That's when I found out. That moment of terror brought my powers to the surface. As I watched, the wound glowed, and it healed. I had healed my friend! Well, she promised not to tell anyone, and I was glad for that.

'What I didn't know is that the neighborhood punks had seen me healing her. They ganged up on me one night as I was walking home.' Shigiri paused, as if unable to go on. I thought she wasn't going to continue, but she did, and I admired her strength.

'The guys caught me in an alley. They called me a demon and beat me up.' Shigiri grimaced again. 'One of them pulled a pocket knife. He cut my ears like this.' She motioned to her pointed ears. 'They said it was fitting for a demon. When they left, I managed to heal the wounds so there were no scars, but they'll always be like this.' She smiled again. 'Sad story, huh?'

I was speechless. Humans could be so cruel. 'I'm so sorry,' I said. She nodded, grateful, but waved me off.

'No big deal,' she shrugged.

'How did you come to live in the Makai?' I asked.

'Koenma,' she stated. She laughed when she saw my face. 'You know him?' I nodded mutely. 'Well, after that little incident, I couldn't stay there. My parents were in danger because of me. That was when I met Botan. I can see spirits, you know? Well, she got me a meeting with Koenma, and he let me have shelter here. When I told my parents, they understood. I can visit them whenever, but I live here permanently.'

'Wow,' I said. 'You've been through so much.' Once again, she smiled.

'What brings you here?' she asked me. 'I can tell you're not human, but you look it.'

It was strange. At that moment, I felt like I could tell Shigiri anything, like I could trust her. So I did. I told her everything, about being Yoko, becoming human, and why I was at the ice plains. When I finished, she sat silent for a moment. Suddenly, she stood up, grabbing a pack from the wall.

Filling it with supplies, she said, 'Well, let's go.'

'What?' I asked, though I had a vague idea where she was heading with this.

'Your friend Hiei is sick,' she explained. 'I am a healer. I know you have that herb water, but what if it isn't enough? I can come and help that fire demon and your mother. I can also lend you some energy, so it's easier to travel. Is that all right?'

I smiled, standing up. For some reason, I was very glad Shigiri was accompanying me.

And it wasn't just because she was a healer.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, there you have it? Do I sense a little romance here? laugh Ok, please, please review! Thanks. See ya next time!


	8. Recovery

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I haven't been able to get on the computer all week. Thanks for being so patient with me. And thanks for the reviews!

Ok, listen. As I was writing this, I came to realize something. This will be the last chapter. Now, before you kill me, there will be an epilogue after this, but then the story will end. After that, just look for new Kurama'sGirl88 stories! I'm gonna write more.

Ok, on with the story!

We didn't have to walk across the ice plains. When I heard that, I literally jumped for joy. I was so sick of ice; I swore that I'd never go skiing again. Hey, who could blame me?

Shigiri and I started out from her house at the break of dawn. The third day. I didn't have much time left. Today was my mother's last day of hope, last chance of being cured. I had to make it.

We walked for some time in a companionable silence, each one of us just enjoying the other's company. The grassy plains around us were bare of any trees or other foliage, very similar to the place where I left my friends. Unconsciously, I quickened my pace.

Shigiri's hand darted out, grabbing my sleeve. I was jerked back, nearly falling over.

'What was that about?' I hissed. Shigiri, dagger in hand, motioned towards the place I was about to step on. She bent down, coming up with a rock. With a quick glance at me to make sure I was watching, the girl tossed the rock onto the place.

There was a crackle, a rumble, and the whole section burst into flames. The rock was utterly consumed. I could hear it breaking under the intense heat. Shigiri folded her arms matter-of-factly, giving me a plaintive look.

'You have to be careful,' she chided. 'This whole area is full of these fire pockets. You can avoid them if you don't step on the dirt patches.'

To demonstrate, Shigiri stepped forward onto a knot of grass. When nothing happened, she continued forward, looking as if she was doing an odd dance as she hopped left and right onto the grassy patches.

I cursed myself silently. I had let my eagerness to find my friends impair my sixth sense. If I had been concentrating more on the task instead of the outcome, I would have easily sensed that fire pocket.

I was jerked from my thoughts as Shigiri called out.

'Come on, Kurama! I want to save your friends too!'

Despite myself, I smiled. I began hopping from grass patch to grass patch, easily keeping pace with the agile Shigiri. About ten minutes later we were free of the fire pockets and running flat out across the plains.

We could see a fire in the distance.

With each step we took, that fire grew bigger. My heart jumped into my throat, threatening to suffocate me. Was Hiei still alive? Would the herb water work? _Oh, Inari,_ I thought, _let him be all right._

As we neared the campfire, two figures jumped up in surprise, heading toward us.

'Yusuke and Kuwabara,' I said to myself. With a burst of speed, I surged ahead, stopping about ten yards from the fire. Yusuke came running up to me, a look of tired relief in his eyes.

'Kurama! You made it,' he said happily. At that moment, Shigiri came. Yusuke looked her up and down, a lewd remark on the tip of his tongue. But at a look from me, he stayed quiet.

'Yusuke, this is Shigiri,' I introduced. 'She saved my life.'

'Hello, Shigiri,' Yusuke responded, warmly shaking the girl's hand. 'Thanks for keeping fox-boy alive. Without him, it's just me, an idiot, and a -'

'How's Hiei?' I interrupted. Yusuke's face grew grim.

'He's not doing so well,' he finally replied. 'He fell asleep yesterday and hasn't woken up since. He can't wake up.'

We stood there in shocked silence. Suddenly, Shigiri grabbed my hand, dragging me forward.

'Well then, let's go save him!' she said determinedly. 'We can't help if we just stand here!'

Yusuke followed us to the campsite. Kuwabara was there, stirring something in a pot. I didn't ask what it was. When Kuwabara's cooking, it's better not to know.

I ran over to Hiei's still form, falling to my knees beside him. Shigiri followed, instantly taking hold of one of Hiei's hands. I felt for his temperature. He was burning up, and that's saying something for a fire demon. He was very pale and soaked with cold sweat.

Wordlessly, Shigiri placed her hand under Hiei's head, lifting it up. I quickly uncapped the herb water. Carefully, cautiously, I placed the mouth of the bottle against Hiei's lips, compelling him to take a swallow. He coughed and sputtered, but kept it down.

I gave him a little more before sitting back to watch. Unconsciously, Shigiri sat close to me, taking my hand in hers. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

Despite all that was happening, I smiled.

Suddenly, Hiei stirred. I leaned forward, anxiety and hope battling within me. The fire demon tossed restlessly, no longer in a coma. Placing my hand on his forehead, I was happy to find that his fever had broken.

Hiei settled down, and, abruptly, opened his eyes. They were dazed but quickly focusing.

'Kurama?' he said, his voice weak. I nodded, tears of relief welling in my eyes. My best friend was safe. The herb water had worked!

'I'm here, Hiei,' I replied softly. A small smile flickered across Hiei's features.

'Good,' he whispered. 'Those bakas would've killed me.' He closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Quietly, I stood up, leaving Hiei to rest. Shigiri followed, sitting next to me at the campfire.

We hadn't let go of each other's hands.

'So, Hiei's ok?' Yusuke asked. When I nodded, he smiled.

'What happens now?' Kuwabara asked.

'What happens is that you and Yusuke will stay with Hiei,' I instructed. 'I am going to the human world, to save my mother. I'll leave behind a portal. Use it when Hiei's strong enough to travel.' I looked at the horizon, where the sun was just beginning to sink. 'You should be back by tomorrow.'

Yusuke nodded. I stood up, easily erecting a portal to the human world. As I was about to step through, Shigiri stopped me.

'I'm coming too,' she said. With a wave to my friends, she stepped through, not waiting for any argument from me.

I shook my head, smiling. As I stepped through, I thought one thing.

We had done it.

Author's Note: Ok, everyone. Did you like it? I hope so. Like I said, there'll be an epilogue after this, so you get to find out what happens after the whole epidemic thing. Please, please review! I love to hear from you all! Until next time!


	9. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just got the Yu Yu Hakusho: Dreams of Power DVD. Man, was that sad! I just want to say one thing; if you think you have nothing left to live for, think again. Someone will always care for you, whether it be your parents, sibling, or best friend. Don't give up and leave that person to face the world alone. They need you as much as you need them. Ok, sorry to lecture. For the last time, on with the story!

'Kurama, hurry! We're going to be late!'

I leaned out of my bedroom window, peering down at Shigiri. The girl waved at me impatiently, eager to go to school.

'I'll be right there!' I called down. She shook her head, laughing.

'You better!'

I ducked back inside, hastily throwing my school books together. It was two weeks after the epidemic. We had gotten back to Human World just in time to save my mother. She was doing wonderfully and was expected to be at full health in a couple more days. The other sick people had also been cured, thanks to the herb water.

After learning of Shigiri's role in my adventure, Koenma had pulled a few strings for me. My new girlfriend now lived in Apartment A16, just down the hall from me. Her parents would be moving in shortly, much to Shigiri's excitement.

But right now, I was late. Dashing around my room, I stuffed my book bag and ran into the bathroom, grabbing my brush. I sat down on the bed, dragging it through my tousled hair. Sometimes having long hair was a real pain, but I'd never cut it.

I paused as someone knocked on my window. Looking out, I saw Hiei standing there, tapping his foot impatiently. I stood up and walked over, quickly unlatching it. The fire demon hopped inside, still a little weak from the sickness. He sat down on my bed, watching as I resumed my race to get ready.

'Hello, Hiei,' I greeted with a quick wave. 'What brings you here?'

'Nothing that involves you, Fox,' Hiei snapped. I ignored him, rummaging through my closet. He always had some smart-alec remark to throw at me, but I knew he didn't mean them. That was the beauty of our friendship; I didn't take offense at what he said.

'How are you feeling?' I asked. I stood up, putting my brush down long enough to pull on my leather jacket.

'Fine,' Hiei said. When I looked at him, he shrugged. 'What? Does something _always_ have to be wrong with me?'

'Maybe,' I replied with a smirk. My friend rolled his eyes.

'But really,' I continued, 'you never come here without a reason. What's bothering you?'

'…Nothing's bothering me, Fox,' Hiei said. He looked out the window, refusing to meet my gaze. I sat down next to him, fixing him with a plaintive look.

'Hiei,' I said in my you-better-tell-me-or-you'll-pay tone. He huffed impatiently.

'Nothing's wrong,' he insisted. 'I just…never thanked you properly for saving me.'

I sat up straight, taken aback. Hiei? Thanking me? If I was right, this was a sign of the Apocalypse.

'I'd be dead if you hadn't found the plant,' Hiei continued. 'I owe you for saving my life.'

'No, Hiei,' I answered. 'You don't owe me for anything. Friends help each other; it's how they show they care.'

A grateful smile flickered across Hiei's features. I had to admit; it made me feel special, they way he opened up to me. Around everyone else, he had this tough façade. It was nice to know he could be himself around me. It was nice to have a best friend.

I patted him on the shoulder before standing up to grab my book bag.

'Shigiri and I need to get going for school,' I said. 'You want to come along?' Hiei stood up, readjusting his bandana.

'Whatever,' he replied. I grinned before running downstairs, Hiei close at my heels. I dashed outside to meet Shigiri, who had sat down.

'About time,' she said playfully. 'I could have gone to the Makai and back before you came down.'

I smiled. 'Hiei's going to join us,' I said. 'Is that ok?'

'Of course!' she replied. 'It's always an honor to be accompanied by the great Hiei Jaganshi.'

Hiei rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Surprisingly, he actually acted civilized around my girlfriend. She treated him with respect, and he, in turn, treated her nicely.

_She's better than most Ningens around here, _he admitted to me telepathically. I smiled, taking hold of Shigiri's hand.

'I know,' I replied out loud. With a laugh, I leaned over, giving Shigiri a quick kiss on the cheek.

The three of us started toward the school, talking companionably.

**The End**

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my best friends; Erica, Ashlee, Mary Kate, Julia, and Tyler. They are my second family, and more important than all the riches in the world. They've kept me going when I've wanted to give up and have saved my neck a thousand times. They made me realize that there is always something to live for. Thanks.

Well, that's the end of it. My second story, coming to a close. I had a lot of fun with this one, and I can't wait to start my next. I already have a story idea and everything! I have to admit, I get a kick out of writing romance. It's really fun. I'll probably add it into my next story. Please read and review, and look out for my next story! Until then, this is Kurama'sGirl88, over and out!


End file.
